chi_chillfandomcom-20200222-history
Chi Chill
Phạm Huy Hưng '''or '''De Yogi Moore (born October 3, 1998), known professionally as Chi Chill (symbol: / ἐγρήγοροι /, Jômjâêl, pronounced: Kai-chill or Text chill) is a supermodel, British rapper, DJ, record producer, and songwriter, English people of Vietnam descent with pseudonym itachi chill. In 2015, he and his two friends, rapper NT and singer-songwriter RVRB, released an electronic dance / hip hop - rap / rock punk group called Lost Vary Ram, abbreviated " LVR ". Also in this year, he released his debut album "Coldy Season: Phx The Prophecy" which received positive reviews from the Hip Hop listening community. In 2017, he also collaborated with rappers and beatmaker Youbee to release a new dance group called Y&M sad boy. In late 2017, he released his first collection studio album called "Devil" in collaboration with Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through DimMak record label by Steve Aoki. In December 2017, Y&M sad boy opened up with their first studio album called sadboy. After commercial success from Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label called CCleaner under the management of two parent record labels, Atlantic Records & OwsLA. In mid-2018, he released his second studio collection album Fire Roses, the Fire Rose album Fire Roses, which earned him a platinum certificate and numerous small and big awards for the song With Them. In July 2018 he became a senior member of OwsLa Records with the codename Yogi. Besides OwsLa, he has also been released a number of songs from Atlantic Records since 2017 like "H doesn't know what to name?" , "Mix Rain", "Sad" ... and his second studio album titled "Little Sad Boy". In October 2017, Chi's third studio album "578" was also released, Chi Chill last album at Atlantic Records, entitled "Save of My," was released, receiving positive reviews from experts. At the end of 2018, he signed with Republic Records and then continuously released three albums from 2018 to 2020 including: Chi Chill Miss Friend and Change, Chi Chill Deja Vu and She Don't Love Chi Chill. On August 25, 2018, Chi Chill's database was bought by Twina from LVR, he posted on twitter saying that he will stop working as "itachi chill" after the personal album Lil She and the group album Day. Dream released and also in August 2018 he also officially left Lost Vary Ram, however itachi chill is often the artist who collaborates with LVR in many music activities on the label's youtube channel with names Chi Chill. Chi Chill combines rap and electronic music in most of his musical works. He has won 5 Grammy Awards, 10 MTV Europe Music Awards, 9 American Music Awards and 1 Oscar. In addition, he also collaborated in producing many recordings under the pseudonym itachi chill. He appeared on the Forbes 30 list in 2018, ranking the richest electronic music artists under 30 in the 25th place and Forbes 30 list in 2019 in the 25th place and 4th place in 2019. Early life Chi Chill was born on October 3, 1998 in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. His birth name is Phạm Huy Hưng after joining OwsLA, his teacher changed to De Yogi Moore by Sonny John Moore (full name: It'a Claptone Chichill de Yogi Moore' or Yogi Moore IV), he also had a name called absent off is Lil CC. He has been a dance DJ since 2013 before moving on to writing lyrics, rap and producing music in 2015 under the stage names Chi Chill and Coldy, and he also wrote the lyrics under the pen name itachi chill. He auditioned at OwsLA in 2015 and became an official member from 2016. Before that period (2013 - 2015), he used to play music with the name itachi chill, during which time he owned a large number of songs. have high rankings on Billboard such as: With Them, Sorrow, XXX, Come here girl, A few Rain Sounds, H Don't Know What to Name?, CLME, So XXX again, Falling In Love Away, LDQX, Ben Em Con Hanh Phuc Hon Ca Thien Duong, ... before switching to playing professional music with the name Chi Chill in 2016. Chi Chill combines rap and electronic music in most of her musical works. He has won 5 Grammy Awards, 10 MTV Europe Music Awards, 9 American Music Awards and 2 Oscars. In addition, he also collaborated on several recordings under the pen name itachi chill. He appeared on the Forbes 30 list in 2018, ranking the richest electronic music artists under 30 years old at 25 and 4th place in 2019. Besides music, he is also known as a person. Hermaphrodite patterns often appear in magazines and major fashion shows. The origin of the name is Chi Chill According to Chi Chill, his stage name is derived from the Latin letter which means "Jômjaêl", the name of an evil spirit against humanity in Catholic Rome, after which he added the word ita and stylized "j "into" i "in Spanish it also means" sad boy ". Chi Chill is also considered an ego of himself. The Chi Chill deity in Catholic Rome is also known as a god of pain, war and hatred it is considered to be similar to the Belial Behemoth in Christianity. In his hometown Chi Chill is considered as Han Mac Tu's music with crazy lyrics and sounds for wind, moon, mountains and trees. According to some of Chi Chill's music friends, they see him as a cold, lonely boy living next to the sounds. Career Modeling 2014: beginnings Chi Chill's modeling career began when he was 16 years old, after he gained a reputation since he released his first spontaneous collection album, "Solitary", he received a few suggestions. taking photos for some fashion brands like Balmain, Diane Von Furstenberg, Giambattista Valli, ... he became the face of a male model representing Moschino in 2014. 2015 - 2016: Professional demonstration model After being selected into OwsLA record's "next generation" list, he signed a formal contract with OwsLA as a musician and professional model. He first performed for the first time as a model to end in Marc Jacobs's winter Milan fashion show in 2015. 2017 - present: Male model of the year and Vogue fashion magazine In January 2016, he won the "male model of the year" award from the fashion magazine Daily Front Row. From April, 2016 he became the main model for Versace, Fendi, Saint Laurent Paris, Moynat, Goyard. In December 2016, he first appeared on the cover of Vogue fashion magazine. In early 2017, Chi Chill appeared on Vogue magazine cover (in USA, Paris, Italy, England, Germany, Japan, Spain, Australia, Brazil, Netherlands, China), and also exported Currently available in other fashion magazines such as Schön !, Numéro, W Magazine, Teen Vogue, WSJ Magazine, Elle Canada, Dazed and Harper's Bazaar (USA, Malaysia). At the end of 2017, he was voted into the top 10 male models with the highest remuneration by Galore and Carine Roitfeld. In 2018, after signing with Republic Records, he became a male model for Tommy Hilfiger and Versace. In November 2018, CR Fashion Book put him in the top 3 models with the highest income. Although there is a distinct mark on music, according to journalists from Forbes magazine, Chi Chill makes 35% more money from fashion-related jobs than his music jobs. Also in 2018, he had two advertising deals with Swiss watchmaker Swiss, Coca-Cola brand, Numark audio equipment and Pioneer and French Bugatti. Music career 2019 - 13: beginnings Chi Chill started playing amateur music since 2009, the period shared by RVRB that Chi Chill's songs are recorded with a phone or a headset with a microphone attached, they are played on forums related to street music. The street, those songs did not receive much attention from the community until 2013, when the Vietnamese Polish music producer with the stage name Pham found and wanted to develop for Chi Chill. Chi Chill said that the first song that led him to rap was Drake's "Bitch is Crazy" and the song led him to direct his musical style to the combination of rap and electronic music as "Wild." For The Night "by rapper A $ ap Rocky, Birdy boy band Nam Nam and Dj and music producer Skrillex. 2014 - 15: The first musical performance of the shy boy on the crowd In 2013, Chi Chill was taken by a mentor Pham to a dance music club with Pham playing music, which was the first time he performed at a music stage, when he was only 15 years old. That night, the name chill suddenly overstopped the internet of the Chill music scene at that time. In 2014, he released his first spontaneous collection album called "Solitary", receiving positive reviews from music critics from Billboard. In 2015, he and his two friends, rapper NT and music producer RVRB released a dance / hiphop-rap / rockpunk group called Lost vary ram, using 3 letters "LVR" as an abbreviation, the same year he accepted for the song who once worked with SevenK, Will & SuKai. Also in this year, he released his debut album "Coldy Season: Phx The Prophecy" which received positive reviews from the Hip Hop listening community. Pham shared about chill: "It is a talented boy, very emotional and dreamy. I accidentally found him through the internet and I think he will go very far in the future". 2014 - 16: dreamy idiot and co-founder of Lost Vary Ram 2014 itachi chill earned the reputation after releasing the song "Home sick". 2015 he and his two friends, Rapper NT and RVRB music producer, released dance electro / hiphop-rap / rockpunk band Lost vary ram to get three words "LVR" as an acronym, the same year he accepted pen for the songs that people used to work with SevenK, Will & SuKai. Although it was quite noisy about life on social networking sites during this period, at the end of 2015, itachi also won the best indie / hiphop / rap music award at the Brit Awards. The noise of 2015 has not ended in 2016, itachi chill constantly involved in violent activities, fighting outside and noisy romance on social networks although he received 2 nominations for the best new song "good man" and the best rap beat for "Home sick" at the Brit Awards but in 2016 it was the year he almost threw everything he had "out of the window". RVRB said: "2016 may be the year that itachi chill he never wants to remember in his life." 2017 - 20: "chill music prince", Y&M sad boy and great success 2016 - 17: the return of chill music prince In early 2017, several indie / chill music articles rated the releases from the 2013-2016 period of itachi chill and nicknamed itachi chill as "Prince of Chill Music". In July 2017, he released the song "H don't know what to name?" marked his comeback after a noisy time on social networking sites and "disappeared" from online music sites. Chi Chill marked a change in his music, a month after the release "H khong biet dat ten gi luon?" he collaborated with singer-songwriter Ayu (Momoka Ariyasu) in the song Sorrow of his first studio album titled "Devil", his Sorrow song became a phenomenon on all online music sites. big like Billboard, Spotify, iTunes, Beatports, Deepzer, ... Also in 2017, he released remixes of several songs from Skrillex, Avicii, Martin Garrix and released two Remix from Lorde and The Chainsmokers. The song "Without You" from his remix from Avicii was posted back on Deepzer by Avicii and played on Avicii's radio channel, his song remixed from Martin Garrix was also bought by Martin Garrix. He also shared on Billboard: "Skrillex is my number one inspirational and idol ...," then Skrillex posted a public tweet sharing some of itachi's songs with the status line: "A great boy, a beautiful music!" 2017 - 18: Y&M sad boy and the first big prizes In late 2017, he released his first collection studio album called "Devil" in collaboration with Slushii, RVRB, Twina, Samrui, ... through DimMak record label by Steve Aoki, January 5 in 2018 he won 2 awards for the best indie / dance song for "Sorrow" and the most popular electronic indie musician in 2017 by the Japan Gold Disc Award in Tokyo, Japan, where he also received gold for "Devil" album. After commercial success from Devil. In early 2018, he was offered his own record label called CCleaner under the management of two parent record labels, Atlantic Records and OwsLA. In mid-2018, he released his second studio collection album Fire Roses, the Fire Rose "Fire Roses" album, which earned him a platinum certificate and numerous small and big awards for the song With them. cooperating with the artist and the person who expressed Shilol Dynasty. Besides With them some songs on album Fire roses also got high ratings on Billboard like: Come here girl, Mix Rain "Hòa Vài Tiếng Mưa, Saigon City, nhưng Hanoi, Mây nhỏ, ... In August 2017, he teamed up with rapper / beatmaker Youbee to release a new dance group called Y&M sad boy, they participated in The mix ss1 tournament and won 2nd place before together producing the first studio album. The group's first name is Sadboy. At the end of 2017, Y&M sad boy opened up with their first studio album called sadboy. Skrillex remarked: "Only one of the wildest and most rebellious boys you have ever worked with at the moment. Chill demonstrates the devilish music and extremely dark colors in music. his " Works at Modified OswLA = Trainees and the battle with Monstercat = Itachi chill tried a job at OswLA since 2015 with the first role being introduced as a silver medal student from Skrillex. In December 2016, he became an official member of the group. Itachi chill also redrawed the new symbol for OswLa in 2015. = Become Next-Generation and fight Mau5trap = After the battle between OswLA and Monstercat at the end of 2016 itachi chill from an unknown member who was promoted to OswLa's Next-Generation as the number of wins in the 17th battle battle in Monstercat's battle. Following the victory over Monstercat, OswLA continued another musical battle with Thomas Zimmerman's battle of Mau5trap in the battle with his ability to join Getter and Ghastly as one of the longest winning DJ battles in history. War between these two receivers. = Become an administrator, coordinator, panelist and unbeatable god of OswLA = After the victories in two battles with Monstercat and Mau5trap he was promoted to important positions in the group such as administrators, coordinators and panelists in 2018. OswLa fans watch itachi chill as an unbeaten "god" of the group because from the 2016-2018 period all the battle music of the group with Chi chill to fight OswLa has not lost a match. On August 25, 2018, the database of itachi chill was bought by Twina from LVR, itachi chill posted on twitter saying it would stop working as itachi chill after personal album Lil She and Day Dream group album. released and also in August 2018 he also officially left LVR. However, Chi Chill "itachi chill" is often the artist who collaborates with LVR in many music activities on the label's youtube channel. 2018 - present: Monster of the record producer world In addition to recording production and music performances, he has also achieved great success as a sound director and music advisor in the 2018 soundtrack. During 2017 - 2018 Chi Chill not only has personal products. he also contributed his music to some hit hits such as G-Eazy and Halsey's "Him & I", "In My Blood" and Shawn Mendes's "Lost In Japan", "Thank U, Next" by Ariana Grande, ... and some other hiphop / indie singers, like her Skrillex, Chi Chill entered the Kpop recording industry by working with girl group Black Pink through gender. OwsLa collection company. On June 10, 2018, YG Entertainment released a list of songs and personal promotional images for members of the band Black Pink. The song "DDU-DU DDU-DU" is remixed by Chi Chill. Besides, he also made the soundtrack to the movie "Legend of the Rock Star" which took him to the Oscar for the 91st time and then received the best sound award of 2019, he also combined with Sia in the song Morning Light in the movie of the soundtrack album of "Marvel's Avengers: Endgame". He also acts as a musician for two songs included in Ed Sheeran's "÷" album Nancy Mulligan and Galway Girl, as well as writing lyrics for the two successful singles, Ariana Grande's "7 rings" and " Better Now "by Post Malone. Time 100 magazine in 2019, Chi Chi voted on the most influential record producers of the year. With the success of previous projects, he continues to be invited to collaborate with cult singer Taylor Swift, Chi Chill in the role of producing music, writing lyrics and writing music video scripts for the song "ME!" by singer singer rocker Brendon Urie released April 26, 2019. Chi Chill then collaborated with Justin Bieber and Ed Sheeran in the song "I Don't Care" as a music producer. In the period from the end of 2017, Chi Chill started selling his first physical records, the first collection studio album "Devil" sold 10,000 copies in 7 days and the second album "Fire Roses" was spent. taking nearly £ 25,000 in 2 days, tours in many of his individual countries and the Y&M sad boy group can sell more than 90,000 - 100,000 thousand tickets in every show for several hours. The attraction in every show comes from Chi Chill's often wild and rebellious style when performing, at the end of each show is often the smashing of instruments, DJ tables or even jumping into the audience. Chill, these actions make the attraction of his tours an integral part of the Chill - Hop music world. The promotional show for the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill" from March to June 2019 in all of America and Europe and three Asian countries, China, India, and Japan, ended with great success. The company earned a small commercial profit for Republic Records label. In the period from the end of 2017, Chi Chill started selling his first physical records, the first collection studio album "Devil" sold 10,000 copies in 7 days and the second album "Fire Roses" was spent. taking nearly £ 25,000 in 2 days, tours in many of his individual countries and the Y&M sad boy group can sell more than 90,000 - 100,000 thousand tickets in every show for several hours. The attraction in every show comes from Chi Chill's often wild and rebellious style when performing, at the end of each show is often the smashing of instruments, DJ tables or even jumping into the audience. Chill, these actions make the attraction of his tours an integral part of the Chill - Hop music world. The promotional show for the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill" from March to June 2019 in all of America and Europe and three Asian countries, China, India, and Japan, ended with great success. The company earned a small commercial profit for Republic Records label. 2019: Progressive solo career At the end of 2018, Chi Chill released his sixth major studio album "Chi Chill Deja Vu" across the street music community and a song released in early 2019 entitled "190 Missed Call". with Martin Garrix along with Chi Chill Miss Friend album and Extended Mix also achieved great success when monopolizing big music charts such as Billboard dance, iTunes, Tidal, ... for weeks and weeks. voted in the top 10 most played songs at the three biggest electronic music festivals of the year: Tomorrowland Winter, Ultra Music Festival and Coachella, his album "Chi Chill Miss Friend and Change (Extended Mix)" Billboard dance categorized the best-selling electronic music album in the spring. In 2019, he was signed by Republic Records with an official recording contract with the fee paid and the monthly remuneration was high at this label, Chill was ranked among the top 3 music producers with a contract fee. Highest history at Republic label, Monte Lipman shared: "Chi Chill is a talented musician, he deserves such remuneration, get his signature on this contract, that is An honor of our disc label. " In mid-2019, Chi Chill in collaboration with Dj Snake and Marshmello with the Smell Magic Last project, June 2019, Smell Magic Last released his first single, Pain in Mary, featuring two songs, Pain of Mary. and 150 Emails, while 150 Emails dominates dance charts in Europe and America, Pain of Mary also tops the singles 40 chart in the UK for 2 weeks and is in the top 10 of this chart in for over 10 weeks in a row. Chi Chill won 4 Grammy Awards including 2 individual awards and 2 Y&M sad boy group awards, he was also ranked by Forbes as the richest electronic music artist under 30 years old at 25th position in 2018. At the end of 2019, he became the best-selling R&B / Hip Hop artist of the year with a total of 85 million copies sold in the US alone, and the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill" by the label Republic Records and CCleaner Records have sold nearly 35 million copies globally in 2019 alone, making Chi Chill among the top 10 R&B / Hip Hop artists with the most sales of all time despite the scandals. private life around him in 2019. Forbes 2019 places him among the richest electronic music artists under 30 years old at No. 4 as of 2019. 2020 - present: The Emperor of R&B and the controversial peach blossom symbol of Hip Hop In early 2020, Chi Chill released two singles entitled "Miss Mary" and "Miss Mary Elle" while Miss Mary debuted at No. 3 on the Billboard and took first place of the two Billboard hot 100 charts and Billboard 200 only after 12 hours of release, then Miss Mary Elle took only 6 hours to lead the Billboard Hot R & B / Hip-Hop Songs, helping him overcome The Weeknd to become the artist who has repeatedly hit the Billboard Hot R & B / Hip-Hop Songs. The single "Miss Mary" after 3 days of release has topped all charts like Apple Music, Spotify, Beatports, Deepzer, Tidal ... in 12 different countries, while the single "Miss Mary Elle" became the single reached the highest download in iTunes history in the first 3 days with 15,000 paid copies, breaking 21 Savage's record with 7,000 copies set in 2017 with "Bank Account". The lyrics of "Miss Mary" created a strong wave of response on the status of the community using social networks Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, Reddit, Snapchat, ... the sentences in the song such as: "Finally still couldn't see that face again, "" You said, "Me pay no attention to you." Ask your best your friend if knows the size of your bra and shoes? "," Maybe Your no longer who can make you happy right? I don't have much time, We're fuck first and talk to you later! " become the most popular status line on Twitter, Tumblr, Reddit after just one day of launch, making the hashtag "Miss Mary and Miss Mary Elle" become the most popular hashtag on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram in the days early 2020. Two singles "Miss Mary" and "Miss Mary Elle" helped Chi Chill to break the streaming record on Jay Z's music streaming service Tidal, after a week of release, the single "Miss Mary" reached more than 1 billion. Tidal plays within just 7 days of release, making him the highest RnB / Hip Hop artist in Tidal history (as of January 10, 2020) with 4 singles with over 1 billion views on tidal, officially surpassing Barbados singer Rihanna to become the Hip Hop artist with the most views on this service Tidal. He appeared at the 62nd Grammy with 4 nominations including 2 major nominations for the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill" as the RnB album of the year and the Album of the year, the nomination for "Morning Light" in collaboration with Sia in the soundtrack category, and the music producer's individual category of the year, Chi Chill excelled in the album category of the year RnB with "She Don't Love Chi Chill" thereby bringing the total number of times. His Grammy win is 5, places him among the best young Hip Hop / RnB music artists of all time. The song "Morning Light" at the 92st Academy Awards also won the "Soundtrack Song of the Year" award bringing his total number of Oscars to 2020 to number two. On February 14, 2020, Chi Chill released two songs, "Because We Used To Go Together (Nope Remix)" and "Kenny", the song "Because We Used To Go Together (Nope Remix)" debuted at No. 3 on the Billboard hot 100 and "Kenny" debuted in first place on the Billboard 200. Other ventures write poetry Chi Chill started writing poetry in 2015 under the pseudonym Coldy, his first poems were unnoticed until the collection of poetry "A Monster's Love Letter" came out in the 2018s - 2019 with famous poems such as the Blue tune between the sad city, The starry sky, Right here, ... he is seen as one of the typical guests of the contemporary modern Haiku poetry line. Commented on the extremely written and rebellious style of writing straight to the point, it is almost impossible to avoid sensitive words. Chill's music and poetry are often likened to those created by a "crazy" artist. Chi Chill's poetry is written entirely in Haiku poetry (575) in Japanese culture, mostly influenced by writers' writing like Oscar Wilde, William Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, ... In 2020, the poetry collection "Love Letter from A Monster" by Chi Chill won at the Dylan Thomas Awards, in the poetry collection category of the year and he also won a poet award of the year by the Forest Products Department. British art awarded. CCleaner Records Ccleaner Records was originally Ccleaner which was provided by two major labels, Atlantic Records and OwsLA, for Chi Chill, after Chi Chill left Atlantic Records to join Republic Records, the Ccleaner label was changed to Ccleaner Records. Ccleaner Records is the studio project (record label) that Chi Chill has the largest share in, the label is owned by Zozi (who is considered to be closest to Chi Chill) and his Mie (media manager of Chi Chill) Executive, founded in 2018. Chi Chill is currently the largest shareholder of Ccleaner Records, directing it with Darkroom as part of its campaign against racism. After a few years of development, Ccleaner Records, mainly operating in California, has grown to be the leading record provider for music players in the western United States since 2018. Ccleaner Records also entered the fashion field. from 2019, and partnered with Lost Vary Ram to combine fashion and music, providing performances and development for truly talented artists. Ccleaner Records also participates in charitable programs, investing in collaborative projects with the government, the military, and social benefit companies such as OwsLa or Lost Vary Ram. The current CEO of Ccleaner Records, Peter Thiel, said that Chi Chill had very little time for Ccleaner Records, only contacted by phone a few hours a month and board meetings, but still covered the entire operation of the label. collection. In 2019, the label is the home of popular artists at that time such as musician Lorde, Post Malone, Shawn Mendes, James Bay, Zendaya, ... and many other fashion models. Controversies Community issues Chi Chill is also said to have a bad relationship with The Care, MGK, TuM, Common, Lil Dicky, Fetty Wap, Frank Ocean, Rich Homie Quan, Kid Ink, Jeremih, Wale, Getter, ... Although he later solved issues related to The Care, MGK, Lil Dicky and respect for his colleague Getter, his inconsistency did not get better with some of the others. Feuds Mac Miller Chi Chill and Mac Miller got into a musical conflict when Mac thought that Chi Chill was the one who clung to his teacher Sonny Moore, and the one about how he was close and helped Chi Chill when he released his first album. titled "Coldy Season: Phx The Prophecy" but Chill did not respond to a later Mac album, Mac targeted Chi Chill on "Stay" tracks, Chi Chill responded with the "Meaningless" track. In 2018, after the death of Mac, Chi Chill's side sent respect and thanks to Mac for its contributions to the audio industry in a number of Chi Chill's concerts and declared peace and respect with the Mac. ASAP Rocky His conflict with Rocky stems from Chi Chill's emotional lifestyle, starting with the rocky tweet of Chi Chill saying, "an Asian-born kid with the instincts of a wild animal." Chill criticized Chill for having many affair times and he is a two-man fish catcher with two girls who are close to Rocky (Elle Fanning and Kendall). Chi Chill did not hesitate to respond to Rocky with a tweet: "so how is Mayers?". Conflict was heightened after the two had a fight with one another at a nightclub in Las Vegas in 2018, injuring the guards on both sides. After this incident, A $ AP Rocky released "Gunz N Butter" in collaboration with Juicy J targeting Chi Chill in December 2018, three days later Chi Chill performed "Remember" track in retaliation for Rocky. In 2019, during the event of Rocky's arrest in Sweden, Chi Chill participated in the "Free for A $ AP Rocky" campaign and declared "peace" with Rocky during a show on his summer tour, after When released on bail in August 2019, Rocky also declared "peace" with Chi Chill during a livestream with his fans on social networks. Wean Wean was a fan of Chi Chill before becoming famous as a rapper, Wean was quite close to Chi Chill, before Wean's girlfriend had an "illicit relationship" with Chi Chill, Wean posted on social media about the main issue Chi Chill has restrained his career, while on the arm of Wean's girlfriend is tattooed the words: "I belong to Chi Chill" implies the relationship of her and her boyfriend My Wean is not as good as it looks. Wean often freestyle rap to diss Chi Chill, while Chi Chill also responded with the song "Asia Sad" from the album "She Don't Love Chi Chill". Rick Ross As well as Rocky's problem with Chi Chill, Rick Ross also disliked Chi Chill's way of life and called it a bad influence on the new generation.In 2018, Rick released the song "Green Gucci Suit" in collaboration with Future with offensive words Chi Chill. In 2019, Chi Chill also responded with "Gold John". Chi Chill paid respect to Future in some of his concerts, once giving an interview with WorldstarHipHop with the question "would you like to have a protracted battle on music with Rick Ross?" He replied, "I don't have a plan for a battle now, I just want to finish my current job, go home and have sex with my girl, that's all!" Rick's side also remained silent after a long period of time, and the parties concerned that their conflict was resolved by Sonny Moore and Drake. N.T from LVR This is a little-known internal fight of Chill and his longtime friend NT, according to some reports this is the real reason why NT left Lost Vary Ram, not as stated earlier that NT left LVR for his personal reasons. The reason for this problem is that some people believe that the NT love, admire and care for Chi Chill, this girl has made the relationship between Chi Chill and NT become worse. , and this is the reason NT left Lost Vary Ram in 2018. Personal life Chi Chill's private life also became the focus of many fans for this guy. The two-year affair between him and Phuong Uyen ended in May 2015, making the fans of the two extremely regretful. In October 2016, he and American actor Elle Fanning officially together. In July 2016, itachi chill rumored to date hotgirl school in Hanoi Hoang Thi Minh Tam, the news ended after 6 months when Chi Chill's manager, Mie confirmed to the media they are just friends. In March 2017, itachi was again questioned about dating Van Nhi (Nguyen Ngoc Quynh) cousin of supermodel Hoang Thuy, through several sources spread on twitter that attracted over 10,000 hashtags and received hundreds of words. comments from many people interested, also during this time he publicly declared himself bisexual on some social networking sites, there is much information to confirm that Van Nhi and Chi Chill couple were really secretly going back and forth with each other for over a year but this relationship ended in July 2018 and Chill came back to Elle after many of his emotional scandals. Between 2015 and 2017 Chi Chill has repeated rumors with several popular actors and models such as Sasha Meneghel, Giovanna Lancellotti, Kaia Gerber, Chloë Grace Moretz, Josephine Skriver, Romee Strijd, Demi Rose , ... and some other not-so-famous names, making the emotional life of this talented young DJ become the focal point for public opinion and talk. In early 2020, Chi Chill broke up with Elle Fanning. Less than a month after announcing the breakup of Elle Fanning, he continued to add some dating rumors with Kathryn Newton, Jessica Barden, Lily-Rose Depp, Elis Miele, Alisa Manyonok in the first 3 weeks of 2020. Chi Chill said in The Tonight Show: "Music is not my favorite thing, I am a painting enthusiast but do not have much time for it, really like I have two lovers, time My poetry outside of school time I spent the rest of the day playing video games or running on the soccer field, when I had a dream of becoming a soccer player, I wanted to be able to return into Andrea Pirlo where I live but unfortunately it doesn't come true. " Although there are many love affair but almost every girl next to Chill said that he is a good guy, caring, extremely romantic and sweet. He also regularly exchanges and helps them with the problems they encounter in life. This shows that Chi Chill lives very well with his former lovers. - (The care answered on Billboard when asked about his feelings about Chi Chill's emotional scandals). Mie commented: "Since 2017, itachi has become an introverted person, who recognizes the problem in many different ways, this boy is a beautiful, perfectionist and addicted addict. gradually becoming disliked by the crowd, the noise. Chan is willing to sit all day at home alone looking at the paintings, flowers, clouds or clouds or talking to his friends who trust his problem through the messaging software application during his free days but Chill is really still a monster in his inner self. " RVRB shared: "Chill is a very emotional and emotional person, but his problem is that he is not good at expressing them with words." David Guetta said: "The problem Chill has is not to improve his music, his music is so good, the way he lives is so beautiful, he doesn't swear, drink alcohol or use shikigami while he's working hard but addicted to smoking but Chill does not smoke them near women and children, the only problem he has is unable to reconcile his true self and the person he shows on stage and in music, every time he plays music as if he is becoming a different person, when he plays music, he is the most tired and pressured. " Monte Lipman tells about the process of persuading Chi Chill to work for Republic Records: "We contacted Mie in July 2018, to convince her to let us have a meeting with Chill, the process of losing a few. Last month, Mie had an interview with us via email with the persuasion of many artists Ariana Grande, The Weeknd, Post Malone, ... from the pretty Republic label, we had a meeting. With Chill, he didn't directly discuss the salary or fee he would receive if he worked for us, he just said I liked Johnny Depp an actor managed by us. One month after Johnny and Chill had an official meeting at Republic's human resources department, their conversation and lasted for hours, only two of us, we were not What did these two men say, then in December 2018, Chi Chill told me he agreed to work for us and it would start next year in a meeting after his show , everything related to the contract I can contact Mie. In January 2019, the contract was officially signed, you know we went a pretty big round of 6 months to get Chi Chill's "dark genius", a part of the contract was completed thanks to Johnny's presence. " Chi Chill shared with AllMusic about the hit With Them: "I didn't plan to release the song until Mother Shilol called and told me that she wanted her son to have more music releases .. What do I do? Shilol brings excitement for unparalleled music to anyone I've ever met. We started an idea together, unfortunately we can never be official. When I heard this song, I felt a chill hoping that he could hear it, this song is for Shilol's mother, family, friends and fans. forever through his music and that's what we should all be grateful for. " In an interview with Genius, itachi talked about the context of the song creation Come here girl: "Some guy is calling me and he wants to kill himself. He wants to kill himself. He wants to finish off. At that time, I jumped on a touring bus starting from where I was at his place and we had a meeting, where I went to his house and ate with him, went playing with him, playing for him to listen to my album before it came out, he was with other people on tour, just fans that I randomly met, they said things like: " His music saved our lives. He saved my life. "And I always said," Oh, that's good. Thanks. "And then I hugged them, but in my head I thought" What the hell? "And they were serious. I also tattooed my name or some of my songs on their bodies like me and my song saved them, in my mind I thought, "I have never tried to save anyone's life." come to me, the power that I - a musician with my notes - is holding in. I have never tried to save them. " In the song I Miss You, itachi chill expressed his regret towards her friend G and sent her gratitude to artists like Avicii, LiL Peep, XXXTentacion, ... and pointed out why he deleted social network accounts. Genius wrote about the song-related topic as follows: "You know I miss you, I hate them, I hate people on that social network. What the hell is this world thinking? If you leaving the social networking site as a demon, we don't need to care about the words in their review, people only judge one person through the mouth and the keyboard because of what they see, they say we should commit suicide and then when that happens, they write more than one apology Look at all of them Damn them Look at me, I know you are here, I'm always here. " In October 2018, the second studio album of itachi chill titled "578" was released with messages criticizing the issue of racism, gender, and condemnation of pedophiles that are adversely affecting society. He and rapper, American sound producer Mac Miller had a conflicting thought in music but after the Mac's death, he sent respect and thanks to Mac for Mac's contributions to the industry. Sound industry in some of his performances, Chill's actions are considered by Mac Miller fans as a beautiful gesture that artists give each other. In 2019, at a press conference after the "She Don't Love Chi Chill" tour when asked by a reporter about "what do you think? When some young artists such as Nas X in particular and some artists Young artists lie from indie music in general, are imitating his music or speaking more heavily than stealing lyrics and gray matter from him. " Chi Chill replied, "I think you should stop criticizing young developing artists on the way of being a liar or a thief. Everyone knows it's a bad thing for people. young and only those who always believe that they are right before knowing the facts to do them, listen to their music and feel them, for me they are all talented young people, the above sentences for Nas X in particular and most of the young people you just asked are growing in general.Thank you for asking me, Wow! everything is good when you think in a very positive way, swear with God the good is always in us. " (part of Chi Chill's Tumblr status line) This action was praised and praised by the majority of independent music artists, but there was also a small part of the attitude that disagreed with him. In 2020, Chi Chill withdraw all his lyrics and products from Genius, on the grounds that the Genius website has taken advantage of the lyrics, his brain and his team, in business but not, pay costs and profits to him. Relationship with Elle Fanning Elle Fanning was identified by Vogue as a muse in some artworks of Chi Chill. He often depicts the beauty of "heavenly maidens" in music, poetry and paintings. Painting Drawing Modifications Chi chill often adds artwork as Mary in some songs from him, 2017 he paints Mary in "girl with eyes covered" and 2018 Chill continues to paint her in "Elle Fanning" again. The song and the revised poem Chi Chill has described Elle Fanning in some of his songs in it the blue tone among the most widely known big city, a verse depicting her in a blue city song: Elle Fanning Chi Chill write Elle Fanning 2018 after completing "the blue city" "I just want to see you smile when the morning sun I have blue eyes like bright stars in the night sky The lips are as sweet as tea in Texas With the ass like where Tennessee belongs. Then we will leave these nightclubs Then I will make love together And I will go long way home Because I don't want you to leave any second Drink some whiskey, Hope you will miss me Honey ! Please say I agree ... I will belong to you and I will be your world I just want you to do it! " an excerpt in the starry sky: "Wait a bit here, I'll be back in the morning I know you are not important to me But for you, little girl, you're more than beautiful More than perfect ... None of his relatives You can get past the little duck (little duck is Mary's nickname). " Chi Chill's famous love letter was sent to Mary in 2019, after releasing the 3 most sorrow song in the album "Lil She" and the collection album Save of my "from Chi Chill. Charity and community activities Since achieving widespread commercial success, Chi Chill started working with OwsLa labels at the end of 2017, establishing a charity dedicated to helping and protecting women, the elderly and young. you and the homeless. They want to introduce the spirit of electronic music artists' contributions to many labels as well as most other artists. In addition, he also donated all online music downloads on his community media such as Billboard, iTunes, Tidal, Spotify, Youtube, ... for Feeding America, which distributed free food for those who are suffering from hunger in Africa and many parts of the world. In 2018, he participated in a non-profit organization called "The 1998", founded and managed by the director of photography Rory Kramer with the participation of singer Shawn Mendes, musician Khalid, rapper Lil Skies and Jaden Smith aims to provide free guidance to young artists on the way to fulfill their dreams, they also sponsor working equipment, audio equipment as well as recording for young artists with real talent. . In 2019, at Coachella Music Festival and Gorge Amphitheater, he used all of the performances at these two events for the organization to protect children from abuse and racism with help. support of the Kramer brothers (Rory Kramer and Rocky Kramer). Chi Chill donated all the revenue from the song "Gold John" to community organizations providing essential necessities to refugees in the Middle East wars and 3/4 benefits. from the release of "She Don't Love Chi Chill" album for a number of organizations that support depressed patients or those who are experiencing despair with suicidal intentions. He also regularly takes part in environmental protection activities and encourages people to use clean energy. Some other relationships Sonny John Moore The relationship between Chi and Sonny John Moore is still a lot of teachers and students, Chill is a faithful disciple of Sonny. For the first time, he met Sonny, once Sonny went to the country he lived in to play music. When Chill arrived in OswLa to participate in the Fire Roses album promotion tour in 2018, Sonny agreed to support, Sonny also shared many of chjchill's music with the praises of talented talent. Chi Chill once shared: "Seven billion people in this world, Sonny John Moore is the person I respect the most, I can change all the decisions in life because of Sonny's advice, he is a person great men, a teacher, a person who gives me so much inspiration to play music, I can die for this man. ” Sonny John Moore shared that I once called and told him: "Please try, you are a genius and it is still difficult, but in the future your name will show up. Next step, young man will nothing can port you. " N.T from LVR NT and he have known each other since their teenage years, they became close friends through football, and founded Lost Vary Ram together, the NT rapper was one of the first to influence Chi's thoughts and music. Chill from the start. Austin Richard Post After T. announced his retirement, Chi Chill seemed to lose a soulmate on the music that he fell into a state of depression during this time. At the end of 2018, he joined Republic Records, where he met Post both to share music, life ideas, as well as find common ground about their purpose, both becoming close friends. on music as they continuously performed each other's songs in performances, became guests and appeared on both individual tours. Kendall Jenner This is arguably the most complicated relationship for electronic music stars Chi Chill and Kendall Jenner, making it the most debated affair in the American-European music community in 2019, though both Kendall and Chill Never confirmed the relationship publicly, but according to sources from reliable newspapers, there is a relationship beyond the sisterhood that both sides have stated. OwsGold OswGold (short for: gold from OswLa) is the name of the Skrillex-supported and educated artists, also known as Skrillex's disciples, by 2017 including 3 people: Marshmello, Slushii and Chi Chill . Their common trait is that they all have a different mask in some of Marshmello's own shows as often and all 4 of them pursue Trap music. Each OswGold has a unique Skrillex Jungle Terror strength, Marshmello is a master of Trap Bass, Chi Chill is the Chill Out and Slushii series of Dubstep. The relationship between Chi Chill and Skrillex is a master relationship, Chill always considers Skrillex as a teacher and an inspiration, they are closer than a colleague, and Marshmello and Slushii are friends of Chjchill alone. work with both. In 2017, he and Slushii joined together in the "Follow Me" song of Devil's album of itachi chill, in 2018 he combined with Marshmello in Close your eyes for the soundtrack "Fifty Shades Freed". Influences To Chi Chill Chi Chill cited that: "Avicii and Skrillex soon influenced him. Itachi chill declared in an online interview that his music color is largely related from Jack U and Daft Punk duo, and Skrillex is the number one inspiration and idol in his music. " Besides music, he is also heavily influenced by iconic and post-impressionist artists like Van Gogh, Picasso, Monet, Leonardo da Vinci, .... Of Chi Chill Besides being influenced by Itachi's music, it also affects many music producers or other rappers ... many artists claim that itachi chill is the idol of the idols at a very young age. "Time 100 magazine voted for Chi Chill to top the most influential people in the world in 2019, as the most influential record producer in the year, for the meaning in his music and lyrics. have contributed quite positively to the community such as condemning discrimination against black people, opposing war and child sexual abuse, as well as spreading the liberal culture and desires of the class. young." Some chillers also tattooed the names of Chi Chill, songs as well as his lyrics on their bodies and considered them as a culture, perhaps their life. Chi Chill's music not only affects music listeners and music and art professionals on his notes, but also affects many other large classes such as athletes, actors, models, businessmen, educated people and high status in society. In March 2018, street graffiti artists in Los Angeles, California, and the United States painted him on OwsLA's famed wall to thank his contributions to music during his time in service. Chi chill's fire-phoenix symbol also became one of the most important symbols of contemporary chill music, Chi Chill's phoenix symbolizing the challenge, confronting and paving the way for "music from the sewer. underground "new. According to two music researchers Schinder and Schwartz - who wrote about the changes in dance music in the 15th and 16th years of the 21st century, the effects of itachi on culture are unspeakable: he has "reviving the sound, style and attitude of the music genre from the sewers and above all unleashing the door of chill music of music waves across the streets", and musicians "spent the entire time his time to bring chill music to its limits ". Sean Miyashiro - one of the founders of 88rising admits the profound influence of itachi chill - once called Chi chill a hero and to be grateful, he named his first son Chill Miyashiro. National melody in the UK in 2018, through the most popular background music poll, the BBC chose "Fire Roses" as the winning song. In 2019, Chi Chill's study of music psychiatrists was able to treat long-term depression and insomnia. Two world music universities, University of Reading from the United Kingdom and Los Angeles College of Music from the United States, brought Chi Chill's music to the students' curriculum, Laurence Geller decided to bring Chi's music. Chill entered the intensive curriculum at the University of Reading because he thought that Chill's music was full of complicated gospel, Geller likened Chi Chill's notes to the color of Beethoven, Mozart and Bach during the period. contemporary music. Chi Chill has every reason to fall. He is successful, rich, and attractive, being a musician who has reached more than 2 million followers on Twitter. But Chi Chill is almost immune to drugs. He grew up with a way of living in the street, but he was not seriously affected by them. In young Djs, Chill is almost alone. But no one can blame him. Because he is honest and never silent before the bad. He simply went his own way, a path guided by God. Unlike most dance / hip hop stars growing up in slums and bad, Chill is the son of a well-off family. He is a legitimate capitalist. Economics has never been a worry for Chill. He has inherited the full and progressive education, the Chill art study is not the music, but the painting - which is considered luxurious with the majority of workers in many countries. Chi Chill is definitely not one of the best stars in the world of chill music ever produced. But it was a really cute guy in the industry full of temptation and complexity. Because of the good way of life, he was heard by the music community as well as the artists of the same class as a "guardian angel" of the music that the demons ruled. (From New York Times.) In July 2019, he was named by The Sunday Times Magazine in the list of "100 people who made the 21st century" (List of influential British people). Discography Album: Tour: Headlining act Opening act * 2017: Sad Boy * 2018: Pure Awards and nominations Details: Chi Chill's awards and nominations Chi Chill winners 5 Grammy awards including 3 individual awards and 2 Y&M sad boy group , 10 MTV Europe Music Awards, 9 American Music Awards and 2 Oscar. Him has long been regarded as the prince Chill Music and emperor of the contemporary RnB, his later works became more and more appreciated and Chill's albums were not only commercially successful, but also gradually appreciated in terms of art. Statistics show that over the seven years from 2013 to 2019, Chill albums produced £ 7.5 million in sales, ranking second among music producers in the UK after Calvin Harris (8, 7 million pounds) and above Sam Smith and other stars. In 2020, for the first time in the history of the Brit Awards, Chi Chill became an artist who won 11 awards out of 12 major nominations in many categories, thereby helping him become the record winner, won the most in a year and ranked 2nd on the list of winners after Ed Sheeran. External links Chi Chill on Billboard. Chi Chill on Billboard. Coldy on Billboard. Chi Chill Link All. Source Some information is taken from: * Billboard hot 100 chart. * Billboard R&B / Hip-Hop chart. * Billboard hot 200 chart. * Billboard dance chart. * Top 100 Itunes charts. * Vogue magazine. * DJ Magazine Magazine. * Forbes Magazine. * New York Times magazine * BBC. * All Music. * The Recording Academy. * The Ellen Show. * The Oscars. Category:Chi Chill Category:Supermodel Category:British Rapper Category:Musician British Category:British DJ Category:British record producers Category:Republic Records artists Category:21st-century English rapper Category:English male performances-songwriters Category:English people of Vietnam descent Category:Brit Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:British dance musicians Category:Electronic dance music DJs Category:YouTube Diamond Play Button recipients Category:Chi Chill Wiki